


We meet gorgeous people on trains

by MaryTagus



Series: Other Universes [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity meeting on a train station...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We meet gorgeous people on trains

It look like her life was one bad day after the other. A sequence only broken by terrible or just plain lousy days. The gray sky above reflected her mood almost perfectly it only need another pint of dark and it would be a perfect reflection.

“Excuse me.”

“No. I was here first.”

“Oh. Sorry. Haven’t seen you and I’m already terribly late for work.”

“Alarm clock failed?”

“That’s exactly the excuse I’m giving to my boss. Doubt it will work though.”

“A fire at your house?”

“That’s a good one. Never used that before. I will try it.”

She did try it but then she was giving too many details and she tangled herself in a web she couldn’t possibly get off from. Her boss was terribly suspicious but, being she was working late to make up for the lost time, he let her go with a warning.

___

“Did it work?”

“It didn’t not work. I barely got off the hook. I’m a terrible liar you know.”

“Really? I’ve seen you telling things that are clearly untrue to the coffee shop waitress everyday. You are pretty good.”

“That’s because she knows I’m lying. She knows me. You don’t.”

“No you’re right. Oliver.” the man extended his hand with the introduction.

“Felicity” 

For the first time she was taking him in. Handsome, tall, beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, way to expensive suit.

“Now that we know each other. Tell me more about the women that can’t lie.”

“Oh I can lie I’m just lousy at it.”

His laugh got her hooked.

“The woman that is a lousy liar then.”

“The woman that is feeling like crap would be more accurate.”

“Oh?”

“Life sucks sometimes.”

“Yes. She does. But we have to keep moving forward, Felicity.”

“Sorry for telling you this but… you don’t look like someone that knows how much life can suck.”

“Oh but I do, Felicity. I do.”

She really didn’t believe he did. Not when he was clearly not struggling about how much week remain after the paycheck was gone. But she smile in a way that would look convincing and hold herself from opening her mouth.

________

The train was late. The first time that week she wasn’t late the train was.

“Unbelievable.”

“You’re going to be late, again.”

“Not my fault this time. Not that it matters to my boss.”

Something felt odd. At first she didn’t know what it was but then she did. What was he doing here? She was on time which meant it was still early for him, a commuter that used the next train, to be there.

Absentmindedly she took a step away only to bump into a elegant woman that measure her up with her eyes like she was an annoying fly while Felicity mutter an apology.

“You okay?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for the train.”

“No. I mean at this hour. It’s early for your train.”

“No it’s not.”

Opposite her, he was a good liar.

“You don’t believe me?”

“No.”

“Your honest.”

“We have established I’m a terrible liar so why bother.”

“Can I be honest?”

“Are you going to tell me you are stalking me and have the intention to harm me in anyway?”

“No. I’m not even planning on robbing you.”

“That would be a bust as I have no money or precious possessions except my life.”

“You haven’t answer my question.”

What question? The platform was getting fuller and fuller. Felicity was pressed against Oliver. It’s wasn’t all that uncomfortable, quite the opposite. Her mind, engaged in appreciating his smell, the firm body, the amazing blue eyes and then that smile, was struggling hard to remember how to form words.

“Yes.”

“I’ve been coming here early every day as of a month ago to see you.”

He was a stalker.

“Didn’t know your name don’t know anything about you other than the train you take everyday and the station you get in and out of the train. The other day you told me your name and that you are a lousy liar but I wish I could know more.”

Not a stalker. A stalker would know much more then that by now.

“What do you say?”

“To what?”

“I thought I ask you… no I didn’t. I’ve never done this before.”

“Done what?”

“Ask a girl out at a train platform.”

“You are asking me out?”

He tried to reach the back of his neck with his hand but it was impossible to move with all the people.

“I am. But I’m messing everything up.”

Felicity smile. She could relate to that.

“Yes.”

The sound of the train buffered her answer.

Felicity felt pulled up and dragged into the train. She was sure she didn’t even touched the ground until she was on the train. Oliver was no longer in front of her she was crushed against the elegant lady that looked more annoyed than anyone Felicity had ever seen. As for herself she was praying that Oliver had hear her answer.

_______

“Hi, Oliver.”

“Hi.”

“I see you managed to survive.”

“Barely. Got to work okay?”

“Yes. Was late but a bit less than usual.”

“I’m glad.”

All the conversation was awkward. Was it because he hear her answer and had second thoughts? Was it because he didn’t hear her answer?

“Did you hear my answer yesterday?”

“Did you answer?”

“Yes.”

“What was your answer?”

“Yes.”

His smile was back and the awkwardness turn to joy.

“Tomorrow? 8 pm?”

“Okay.”

She took a pen and paper and, playing it safe, wrote down her work number.

“Call me. I’ll be joining you at the venue you pick.”

She noticed Oliver reading the number and smiling again.

“Work number?”

“Better safe…”

“… than sorry. I get that. I can live with that.”

________

This hacker was good. He or she had been testing her security measures all morning, and her skills. So far who ever it was Felicity had manage to stop the attacks. The phone rang and she couldn’t stop her heart from jumping at the thought it was Oliver only to be disappointed when she spotted the internal number on the phone screen.

“IT Department. Felicity Smoak speaking.”

“Smoak. And now I know your full name.”

“Oliver?”

“I’m calling about the venue.”

“You work at Queen Consolidated?”

“You can say that.”

“Is there another way to say it?”

“I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow night at Luigy’s.”

Felicity was starting to feel like she was in over her head.

“I don’t know…”

“You are having second thoughts? Because we share the same work building?”

“No. It’s just…”

“I’m too close to your comfort.”

“In a word, yes.”

“I understand. That’s why I called you from my office phone. I don’t want to creep up on you like I was hiding this fact from you.”

“You should have told me when I handed you my phone number.”

“I would have but I wasn’t sure. The number looked familiar but… it’s a big company I wasn’t sure.”

“Or if you got off on the same train station I do.”

“I always stop somewhere else before I come to work.”

“You have all the right answers.”

“And I’m a good liar.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“No, I did. Not lying now, Felicity. Tomorrow morning I will tell you exactly the same, no matter how many questions you ask and you will know I’m telling you the truth.”

“See you tomorrow, then.”

“See you tomorrow.”

It’s unbelievable, Oliver was somewhere in the building. Just her luck, she was always so careful to keep personal information to herself until she was sure that the new acquaintances weren’t nutcases. And now with a simple phone number he got way too close way too fast. The image of his body pressed against hers pop in her head as her heart beat pick up speed. She knew right then that she would be at Luigy’s at 8pm sharp no matter what.

_______

“Good morning, Felicity.”

“Hello. You’re very formal today.”

She took him in after a sip of coffee. He was not only formal but serious, more then that, it was like a dark cloud was holding herself over his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Life. But I remember you have some questions.”

He didn’t want to talk about it. She got that.

“I did. And I do. But I found that only one really mattered. Why did you invited me? Of all the pretty girls, why me?”

“You are a pretty girl. But you are more than just a pretty girl. I want to know more. Did that made sense?”

“Yes. Like I said you have all the right answers.”

A faint smile danced on Oliver’s lips.

“Not always.”

“When it matters?”

“Let’s go with that. Will you come?”

“Will you tell me your full name?”

His smile became wider.

“Tonight? I promise.”

“Why not now? Afraid I won’t come?”

“A bit.”

Now she was curious.

“I’ll be there.”

______

Felicity dressed up pretty. She had forgotten how much time it had been since she went on a date. Her life was mostly work. Even at home she worked, on her own things but she worked. Last time she went on a date was at MIT.

“Stop.”

Bad memories were uncalled for.

She missed Oliver at the train station. She had become used to his presence there every day.

The restaurant was italian but a bit to posh for her pay grade. Oliver was waiting for her at the bar.

“Hi. You look beautiful.”

“Hi. Thank you.”

He look even better if that was possible. The suite fitted him perfectly.

“Queen. Party of two.”

Wait? What? Only because she felt his soft pull she was aware she had taken a step back.

“Let’s sit first.”

“You are Oliver Queen?”

“Are you running out of the restaurant if I am.”

She gave herself a few seconds to consider. He was no stalker but he had a terrible reputation with woman. Would she fall irreparably? The devil in her head just screamed yes with a smile on his lips. She would fall if she wanted to, if she felt it was right. 

“No.”

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m shocked.”

“Oh?”

“Oliver Queen uses public trains.”

“We meet beautiful and interesting girls there.”


End file.
